Reading The Books- Book 1
by bookishweirdo
Summary: Over-done, but PLEASE READ. Lots of these types of stories remain unfinished after a few chapters, and that wont happen with this story. Percy travels back in time to read the books with his friends and the past gods. might add some more characters in later when necessary.


**Chapter 1**

It was your classic Winter Solstice on Olympus. The birds were singing, and all was happy- except from the 12 warring Olympians and 1 angry God of the Underworld in the throne room.

"Mother Rhea always liked you best!"

"Why did I get that rubbish tip of dead souls Zeus? I know you cheated!"

"You imbecile of a brother! How dare you kidnap my daughter, and then not let her have cereal? It's criminal!"

"Stop flirting with my hunters!"

"Jeez, sorry lil sis, but when a man feels the need-"

"Don't even dare finishing that sentence- and stop calling me sis!"

_I like rats_

_Shut up George!_

"Do you want to be put on vibrate?!"

"Why can't you just say sorry for throwing me off Olympus?"

"I will not say sorry for doing the correct thing!"

"Come on Athena, I know you love Poseidon really!"

"SHUT UP APHRODITE"

Luckily for Hestia, who was forced to watch despairingly at her family, they were interrupted by a bright flash of light, and the screams of 17 teens as they fell from the sky.

Once he recovered from shock, Zeus summoned a pile of cushions they would all land on, hopefully avoiding any blood getting on his precious marble flooring. Unfortunately, he had miscalculated the needed area the cushions would have to cover, and a certain raven haired demigod was hurtling to the ground a metre away from the cushions. The Olympians thought he was doomed, but looked on in surprise as midnight-black wings began to erupt from his back. But the demigod didn't realize he didn't have long enough to get into a proper flying ascent, and as the other 16 landed on the cushions, he landed flat on his back, black wings spread in strange angles, un-moving, stating the obvious- the boy was dead. The Olympians were so shocked, they didn't look anywhere else but the limp body, that was until a scream sounded and a girl with honey-blonde hair hurtled towards the boy tears streaking down her cheeks. She knelt by him, lifting his head into the nook of her arm, cradling it slowly. By now the other demigods had stood up, staring mournfully at the body, some with tears gliding down their faces. The Gods, although not knowing who these children were yet, bowed their heads in respect- no-one deserved to die like that. But their heads snapped back up when they heard a groan. The girl was already hugging the boy in the awkward position she had been in only a few seconds prior as he looked confusedly around the throne room. He eventually managed to prise the small, scarred hands off of his muscular arms, the already realigned wings going into his back with a click, and stood up, leading her to do the same. Relief and confusion spread across the others faces as they rushed over to give the boy a hug. Zeus, although regretting to break the moment, cleared his throat to get their attention, instantly having the desired effect.

Their heads snapped up, apparently forgetting the immortal audience.

"Not to be rude," the king said, "but who _are_ you, how did you get here, and how," he said pointing at the raven haired boy, "is he still alive?"

At this even the blonde looked at the boy, curiosity plain on her face. But, as his friends had become accustomed to, He only looked at them in with his usual look- one of pure confusion.

"I believe we can answer that."

Everyone looked towards the new presences, not noticing they had flashed in a minute ago.

"We have brought these demigods from 10 years in the future to read with you about their future accomplishments. As for how he is still alive, let us just say he has not finished his work yet."

At hearing this the boy paled, but only the blonde noticed.

"Now," the Fates said, summoning a pile of books to the floor in front of Zeus, " You are all stuck here until you finish ALL the books- don't worry, time is frozen out of the throne room."

Everyone thought they were ready to flash out until they added, "To speed up the process, any pain the main hero suffers in these books, they will suffer now."

A look of wonder was on each person's face wondering who was going to be so unlucky. After all, they had not yet seen the book's title.

"Introduce yourself, full titles Perseus, and then you must start."

With that they left in a flash and the demigods looked around trying to decide who would introduce themselves first. Then, seeming to have reached a decision, they shoved forward the one the fates had called Perseus.

"Thanks a lot guys, push forward the one who they are most likely to kill." He called back to them from the centre of the room. "Anyway," he said turning his attention to the Gods, " my name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon-"

"POSEIDON!" Zeus thundered (**sorry couldn't resist)** as he rose from his throne, master bolt held threateningly in his hand.

"Quiet brother, or are we to forget that the girl who turned into a tree," which earned an uncomfortable look from the electric-blue eyed girl in the cluster of futures, "was in fact your daughter?" Poseidon countered.

Zeus looked like he wasn't finished, but sighed and sat down, knowing that this being brought up again would only cause Hera to go on yet another of her hissy-fits. He motioned for Percy to continue.

"Anyway, my name is Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, bane of monsters, retriever of the master bolt, Hades helm and the golden fleece, journeyer of the sea of monsters and the labyrinth, holder of the sky, survivor of the battle of the labyrinth, the battle of Manhattan, the battle of Camp Jupiter, the battle of the camps and the second Giant War, bane of the titans Kronos, Hyperion and Krios, most of the Giants and the primordial Gaia, official leader of camp Olympia, Champion of the Olympian council and Chaos herself Hero and saviour of Olympus. Not to mention the best sword fighter in Greek and Roman history."

Hermes whistled appreciatively. "That's one big title."

"If you think that's bad, I had to miss a lot of it out, otherwise even with my amazing girlfriend I would have killed myself at the time it would take to say it all. Speaking of girls, you're up next pinecone face."

A girl who appeared to be about 15 or 16 stepped up to Percy and, despite her small size compared to his 6'2 form, reached up and touched his shoulder, sending a small pulse of electricity through him, making his windswept hair stand on end.

She glared at him, sending the message in that one glance. She then turned to the Gods who gasped as they finally got a full view of her face.

"T-thalia?" Zeus spluttered out, " But- but you're meant to be dead!"

"Yeah, well kelp head here worked his magic and here I am."

**(Sorry, but I'm going to skip the others titles, otherwise I would be here all day. Here are all the futures:**

**Percy**

**Thalia**

**Nico**

**Hazel**

**Jason**

**Piper**

**Annabeth**

**Frank**

**Rachel**

**Grover**

**Katie**

**Travis**

**Conner**

**Chris**

**Clarrise**

**Leo**

**Yet again, sorry! I hope you don't mind, but review about it- everyone needs reminders they need to stop being lazy.)**

*skip to after titles*

"Now," Zeus said after threatening to incinerate most demigods, "Shall we see what we have to read."

He picked them up, and began to announce the titles.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, the Titans Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. Also, The Heroes of Olympus the Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades and The Blood of Olympus. Bu, if it says Percy Jackson then..." He trailed off, looking at the Hero, failing to notice the pale pallor that had increased with each new title.

"Oh Gods," Percy mumbled, "the scorpion, the sky, the Styx, Tartarus and countless others, oh Gods, oh Gods." He muttered.

His friends didn't point out anything about it being in his POV, instead looking despairingly at the son of Poseidon who's eyes glimmered with unshed tears. He suddenly seemed aware of his audience, as he cleared his throat.

"Well, no need to hover over those memories. Let's get reading shall we?" He said in a forced happy voice.

"Oh, yes- of course." Zeus then conjured a set of couches and one arm chair, which Percy promptly sat on, the others filing over to the remaining seats. However, Annabeth, seeing her boyfriend in such a state, glanced over at Athena, but then decided it was worth it. She sat on Percy's lap snuggling into his chest, eliciting surprised looks from the gods and a glare from Athena.

"Well," the Goddess started, deciding to ask later, "Who's going to read first?"

When no-one replied, she sighed, taking the book she assumed was the first, and opening it to the first page.

"**I Accidentally Vaporise my Pre-Algebra Teacher"**

**So, how was it? I know I haven't updated my others in FOREVER, but I lost inspiration and are hoping that after finishing these, which i have a definite plan for, I will be able to fulfil your hopes. 5 reviews AT LEAST before I enter the next chapter.**

**PJ15**


End file.
